


Dangerously insane

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, Chesapeake Ripper, Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Killer Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Moriarty is Alive, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Rich Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is Lord Black, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: After taking a inheritance test and finding out that he's related to the naga family and to the Slytherin by way of conquest but first blood tests
Series: Deadly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Dangerously insane

>   
>  Everyone chooses there tale and path in life not some fate or God, just you - unknown.

Harry smiles as he takes the dursley's to the pub but before he left he changed his eyes and hair to different colors

His eyes turned from the bright emerald eyes to a dark blue and his black messy hair became a dirty blonde straight hair, he's a bit taller, he smiles as he enters the pub

he has a a sharp jaw with the new face he is using

He leads them to the back and he uses the death stick on the wall to tap it as he looks at them and smiles at Dudley's reaction as they went to the bank

Harry spoke as he focuses on Harry potters form the dark blue eyes go back to his bright green eyes and Raven messy hair and spoke "I would like a blood test for me and my cousin"

the goblin teller nods as he spoke in the goblin language to the guard "Take these three to the blood test room."

The goblin guard does as told, Harry walks in the room with petunia and Dudley Dursley entering with him as the goblin looks up and spoke "I'll place three blank parchments on the table and you can cut the palm of you're hand, and I'll heal the wound, words will appear on the parchment from you're name to the families you're related to, who beginnings?"

Harry looks at his aunt and cousin as he picks up the blade and cuts the palm of his hand without any reaction to the pain he let drop three drops of blood on the parchment as his name appeared

name:| Hadrian Jameson. Potter  
age:| 11  
Blood status:| Pureblood  
mother:| Lily Persephone. Potter neé Evans  
Father:| Jameson Potter  
Families  
House Lecter (maternal)  
House Peverell (paternal) House Moriarty (maternal)  
House Holmes (by way of magic) House Potter (paternal)  
House Black (Heir black incarcerated, next of kin)  
House Naga (maternal)  
House slytherin (by way of conquest)  
House Gaunt (by way of conquest)  
House Pendragon (Lady magic deemed it so)  
heir to  
Heir peverell heir lecter, becomes count Lecter if current count dies  
Heir Moriarty, becomes lord Moriarty if current lord dies  
Heir Potter, becomes lord Potter once of age  
Heir black, becomes lord black once of age  
Heir naga, becomes lord Naga once of age  
Heir Slytherin, becomes lord Slytherin once of age  
Heir gaunt, becomes Lord gaunt once of age  
Heir Holmes, becomes lord Holmes once of age Heir Pendragon, becomes lord Pendragon once of age  
Abilities  
Metamorphose  
Parselmouth  
Animagus  
Creature inheritance  
Wendigo (Lecter family curse)

Harry Smiles slightly as he nods "Who is the current count of house Lecter?" The goblin spoke that sat behind the desk "Count Hannibal Lecter, The fourth."

Harry nods "Can you please get into contact with him?" the goblin bows his head "Of course, Heir Potter, but first you're cousin."

Dudley did the same as Harry as he cut the palm of his hand and dropped three drops of blood as the name appears as the heirships

name:| Dudley Vernon. Dursley  
age:| eleven  
Blood status:| Half-blood  
Mother:| petunia dursley  
Father:| Vernon dursley  
families  
house Lecter (maternal)  
House Moriarty (maternal)  
house Naga (maternal) Heir to  
heir lecter, becomes count Lecter if current count dies  
heir Moriarty, becomes lord Moriarty if current lord dies  
Heir naga, can't become lord Naga  
Abilities  
n\a  
Creature inheritance  
n\a

Harry smiles slightly "Can we please get the heir Ring's." The goblin nods as he gets the heir Ring's to the houses all of them "The one with the lesser house's gets the first try."

Dudley looks in the box with no credit as he tries the ring, the Lecter family ring didn't accept him as heir, he tried the naga house second the house didn't choose him as heir, he tried the Moriarty house the house didn't accept him as heir

Harry does the three House's they accept him, next he tried the Slytherin heir ring the heir ring accepts him, he put the heir ring for house black in and it accepted him, he put all the Ring's on they all accepted him as there heir

Harry smiles softly at the goblin "Thank you." Harry looks at his finger that has all the heir Ring's that shrunk to fit his finger and all went into one ring, Harry thinks of the Potter family ring and smiles as the ring appears on his finger

the goblin spoke "See you, heir Potter, I'll send a letter to count Lecter, to inform him, of you." Harry smiles slightly "Thank you."

Harry left to get money for Dudley and him to get Pureblood clothes and anything else they might need

The goblin write the letter, as he placed the pen to the parchment as thinks of what to write

Count Hannibal Lecter  
We have been informed of a family member of yours that lives he's an english native of England, he asked about you and for me to get him into contact with you for him

heir Potter wants to get to know the rest of his family that's alive, there is a Quill in the envelope that is a porkey, legalized in America by the American wizard's and by the English wizards in England, the Quill is a two way trip here and back

The password to the portkey is Victorian  
Gripclaw, account manager Potter, Black, naga, slytherin, Gaunt, Pendragon

Gripclaw sent the letter to count Lecter with the mail box count Lecter has with the goblin bank's, gripclaw relaxes as he wonders if heir Potter will give him a headache as he drinks a goblin made whiskey that is very strong


End file.
